Jack Zauberei
Jack Zauberei is the prodigal Human son of Zaphleb as he knows the secret Hands of Darkness ritual, and is well-versed all-around when it comes to Thaumaturgy. To avoid confusion with Jack Talos, he goes by Zauberei. Appearance He is a mixture of red, white, and black. Zauberei's skin is a pure alabaster white as a result of the long hours he spent studying necromantic Thaumaturgy in the Obsidian Tower. He keeps his jet black hair long, preferring not to cut it. The most peculiar feature about Zauberei, however, is the red color of his eyes. They have always been that way, and many believe it is a sign of Zauberei's still-untapped potential as a necromancer. As far as his physicality goes, Zauberei is gaunt and rather feeble-looking. He doesn't have much strength to him, and it shows. His pale skin is also littered with scars from all of the fights he has survived. Zauberei also only dresses in red, white, and black, preferring to stick to his black robes from the Black Robe Order. Personality and traits Zauberei tends to be on the darker side of things. He is outwardly grudging and cruel up until a nearly-sadistic level, and he has a keen hatred toward both beggars and those who claim to be either pious or holy. Nevertheless, Zauberei is an otherwise rational and logical person. He is persistent, and has not given up in the face of anything before, and he has no plans to do so in the future. He is nearly fearless, only fearing death itself because he doesn't want to end up on the other side of necromancy. One of Zauberei's best qualities is that he is trustworthy. Despite being what others might call evil, he isn't a liar. He merely wants to master his Thaumaturgy and avenge what he has lost, including himself. History While his brother was sold into slavery as a child, Zauberei was kept by his parents due to his ability to learn the sacred and tabooed spell known as Hands of Darkness. Training for years, Zauberei had found that he seemed to adapt very well to situations suitable for magick, and as a result, kept becoming more knowing of the auras he could manipulate to his will. However, Zauberei woke one night to a cruel reality after being woken by thuds and grunts originating from his master’s home. Heart racing, he sprinted for the door to the dark chamber. Arriving too late, he found his mentor and true father figure in a sickly pool of blood, a saber through his chest. Horrified, Zauberei could not move; his bones felt glued, his muscles bound by thick rope, his mind clouded by fear. After standing for a time, he collapsed onto his master, hugging the still-warm body with motionless, cold eyes. Seeing movement in the shadows, Zauberei, in his rage, quickly called upon the spell of his dark lineage, and reacting in good time, dodged a dagger that moved swift through the air. The flames of Hell licking his palms, Zauberei dug his hands deep into the figure that held the glistening blade, and with all his might, tugged the soul of a killer out of the body that stood before him. Holding the shape of light in his hands, Zauberei stood in awe at the raw power of the spell he controlled. However, remembering what this soul had done, Zauberei again became enraged and crushed the soul between his fingers, the soul screaming silently. When his hand became a fist, there was no longer a sense of life in the room. The soul he had cradled in his hands was gone now, not to be seen again. Standing, Zauberei went to his room to pack his things, and decided to bury the man he thought of as “father,” then to find who spawned the idea of this murder. Once he finished packing, Zauberei returned to the chamber of his master, and noticed something that wrenched his heart from his chest: the body of his master’s killer had vanished. After failing to think of an explanation, he cast the thought of the mysterious disappearance aside and took his mentor to be laid in the earth. Done with the task, Zauberei gave the spirit of the necromancer his best regards, and began on the only road in sight; only after leaving the place he had once considered his true home to burn. Zauberei doesn't remember too much of having a family when he was a boy. When he was five years old, Sonoraes was born, and his brother's birth resulted in the rest of his family being cast out from the Black Robe Order. After the incident, he spent the rest of his childhood in the Obsidian Tower under the tutelage of Dancer the Necromancer and Prancer the Necromancer. When he was eleven years old, Sonoraes was sold into slavery by their father. Zeta Serial Grey House Saga Equipment Talents and skills Mundane Combat Power Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Old Multiverse Category:Human Category:Formancer